aidé par leur zanpakutos
by xarinam
Summary: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Hozukimaru ont une mission dans le monde des vivants. Yumichika et Ruri'iro Kujaku ont fait un marché : pas de Kido. En quoi cela va permettre à Yumichika et Ikkaku de comprendre qu'ils s'aiment. Ikka/Yumi Hozu/Ruri'iro


Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ruri'iro Kujaku et Hozukimaru étaient partis pour une mission dans le monde vivant. Yumichika aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas envoyé pour cette mission et surtout pas avec Ikkaku... A tous les coups Fuji Kujaku ne se retiendrait pas pour utiliser le Kido... Si Ikkaku s'en rendait compte... Tous les quatres étaient entrain de marcher dans les rues avec des gigais, mais Yumichika était un peu à l'écart du groupe et se mordillait le pousse. Geste qu'Ikkaku remarqua.

Ikkaku : Yumichika, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Yumichika : Rien. J'aurais préféré profiter de cette belle journée pour faire les boutiques que de perdre du temps à chercher un simple Hollow...

Hozukimaru : Je ne le comprends vraiment pas... Je préfère m'amuser à combattre que de perdre du temps à rien faire.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Pour une fois je suis pas de ton avis. Je propose qu'on se sépare, toi et ton chauve de maître vous cherchez le hollow...

Ikkaku : Qui est-ce que tu traites de chauve?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Et moi ainsi queYumichika nous allons faire les boutiques. Et si le hollow attaque alors on vous rejoindra.

Yumichika : Sa me va.

Il n'espérait pas mieux, il avait besoin de parler avec son Zanpakuto, en tête à tête. Il lui attrapa son bras et le tira dans une allée avec beaucoup de boutiques de vêtements. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres les regardèrent étrangement.

Hozukimaru : Je les comprendrais jamais... Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il déteste son partenaire et là il va avec lui faire les boutiques...

Ikkaku : Ah il le déteste mais pourquoi? Yumichika ne m'as j'amais parlé de problème avec son zanpakuto sauf qu'à certain moment il ne veut pas lui obéir.

Hozukimaru : Trop long à expliquer.

Et ils partirent eux aussi de leur côté. De l'autre côté, Yumichika s'apprêtait à parler, mais Ruri'iro Kujaku venait de voir de superbes vêtements donc il attrapa la main de son maître et l'emmena dans la boutique. Il commença a mettre des tenues a essayer dans les bras de Yumichika en l'empêchant de parler. Mais à la fin, l'autre n'en pouvant plus posa tout les vêtements à côté et attrapa fermement le bras de son Zanpakuto.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Doucement tu vas abimer ma peau.

Yumichika : Ecoute, si on doit combattre n'utilise pas toute ta puissance et pas de Kido!

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Et pourquoi?

Yumichika : Je ne veux pas qu'Ikkaku l'apprenne.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Et? Je le haie et si il apprend pour moi ça sera plus rapide, tu l'abandonneras, tu quitteras la 11 Division et je pourais re utiliser toute ma puissance.

Yumichika : Rêve! Je ne quitterais ni l'un ni l'autre. Si je t'appelle Ruri'iro Kujaku et non Fukiku Jaku, mais seulement quand il y a personne!

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Hmmm non pas suffisant je veux sa mais autre chose avec.

Le brun soupira et regarda les tenues que son Zanpakuto avait choisit pour lui. Il devait admettre qu'ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes goûts et tout ce qu'il lui avait mis de côté étaient magnifiques. Il regarda autour une tenue et pensa qu'elle serai parfaite pour Ruri'iro Kujaku et il pensa à quelques choses qui pourait lui plaire.

Yumichika : D'accord je t'appellerais Ruri'iro Kujaku, et je te paye toutes les tenues que tu voudras, cela te convient?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Alors là sa m'interesse.

Et après plus d'une heure d'essayage. Ils ressortirent avec de nouvelle tenue et au moins une dizaine de sacs rempli de différentes tenues. Ils auraient bien contninué mais le téléphone de Yumichika sonna. Tous deux soupirèrent, ils auraient préféré continuer leur séance shooping. Ils sortirent tous deux de leur gigai et se dépéchèrent de rejoindre Ikkaku et Hozukimaru. Et avant qu'ils soient trop près, Yumichika lui rappela leur contrat.

Yumichika : Tu n'as pas intérêt à me trahir, ça serait vraiment quelques choses de laid si tu le faisais!

Et ils commencèrent à combattre aux côtés de leurs cohéquipier. Le Hollow était bien plus puissant qu'on leur avait informé mais cela ne génait personne ça les amusaient bien. Malheureusement, Ruri'iro Kujaku voulu profiter que son adversaire lui tournait le dos pour utiliser son shikai, mais il se souvint de leur contrat et donc s'arrêta imédiatement, mais ce moment d'inatention suffit au hollow pour se retourner, l'attaquer et l'éjecter. Il allait s'écraser contre un mur mais par chance Hozukimaru l'attrapa dans ses bras et le lacha pas.

Hozukimaru : Sa va?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Oui oui... Il grogne plus fort qu'il ne frappe.

Hozukimaru : Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas sérieusement?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : C'est un contrat entre moi et l'autre...

Hozukimaru : Et tu gagnes quoi à part des coups?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : des vêtements et qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.

Hozukimaru : J'aurais jamais cru que tu négocierais avec lui.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Que veux tu j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute à cause de ton maître.

Hozukimaru : Promis je vais bien l'emmerder plus tards.

Le plus gros embrassa le haut de la tête de son ami et décida enfin de le lacher de ses bras.

Hozukimaru : Fais plus attention je ne vais pas pouvoir te protéger tout le long du combat.

Il rigola, et repartit au combat et quelques secondes après Ruri'iro Kujaku rejoint aussi le combat. Une dizaine de minutes plus tards, le hollow disparu, mort, tuer par Ikkaku et Hozukimaru en même temps. Pendant qu'eux deux se disputaient pour savoir qui avait donné le coup fatal. Yumichika s'approcha de son Zanpakuto.

Yumichika : Merci... Ruri'iro Kujaku... Je pense que tu pourais être sympathique si tu étais moins narcissique.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Je suis ton Zanpakuto, je suis comme toi.

Ils rigolèrent un peu et soupirèrent en voyant que les deux autres n'avaient toujours pas finit de se disputer.

Yumichika : On les laisse et on va finir nos boutiques?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Et ils repartirent tous les deux sans attendre les deux autres, et ils avaient bien fait car ils s'étaient disputé pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Une heure plus tards, ils avaient enfin réussi à retrouver leurs compagnons qui étaient rentré dans une boutique. Malheureusement pour le Madarame et son zanpakuto, ils étaient obligés de les attendre sur des fauteuils dans la boutique à ne rien faire.

Hozukimaru : Comment peuvent-ils éprouver du plaisir à se changer au moins une centaine de fois en moins d'une journée...

Ikkaku : J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée... Enfin tant qu'il ne m'oblige pas à essayer des vêtements sa me va très bien.

Hozukimaru : Tu sais Fuji Kujaku m'avait dit qu'il avait parlé avec Yumichika pour changer ton look.

Ikkaku : Yumichika sait très bien que je me laisserais pas faire... Au fait... Je ne savais pas qu'un zanpakuto pouvait ressentir des sentiments et surtout pour un autre...

Hozukimaru : Que veux tu nous on est moins con que vous deux.

Ikkaku : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Hozukimaru : Que nous on a pas attendu tous les deux que ce soit l'autre qui avoue ses sentiments en premier.

Ikkaku : Comment vous faites pour être en contact? Je veux dire quand vous étiez sous forme d'épée.

Hozukimaru : Vous l'avez jamais remarqué mais la nuit vous vous serrez la main et sa nous permet de rejoindre nos deux mondes intérieurs.

Pendant ce temps, Yumichika et Ruri'iro Kujaku se trouvaient dans deux cabines côtes à côtés et essayaient plusieurs tenues.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Alors si j'ai bien compris, on refait équipe?

Yumichika : On l'a toujours été c'est toi qui voulait pas m'écouter à des moments.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Tu n'avais qu'à pas me donner ce surnom idiot! Comment te vas la veste rouge.

Yumichika : A merveilles. Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps? Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelais Fuji Kujaku. Et toi le pull vert que je t'es montré?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Parfait, je l'avais remarqué bien avant que tu me le dises. Et oui très longtemps même quand je serais sous forme d'épée je ferais tout pour que t'ai un mal de crane 24/24h.

Yumichika : Au fait, j'ai rêvé ou le singe géant qui sert de zanpakuto à Ikkaku t'as embrassé sur le haut du crane et surtout tendrement.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Oui, et ne l'appelle pas comme sa.

Yumichika : Je suis assez étonné que vous ayez une sorte de relation... C'est assez étrange d'imaginer que nos épée aient des relations amoureuse.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : C'est simple on se réunit chaque nuit quand il prend ta main ou quand il te prend dans ses bras.

Yumichika : Quoi? Ikkaku ne fait jamais sa.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Si toutes les nuits, mais chaque matin inconsciement il s'écarte à nouveau de ton futon. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en ai rendu compte. Même si je le haie je dois admettre que je trouve sa mignon. Si il s'habillait différement vous pouriez faire le plus beau couple de tout Sereitei.

Yumichika : Ca m'étonnerait qu'il m'aime...

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Qu'a tu as perdre? Et puis si moi et Hozukimaru arrivont à si bien nous entendre et qu'on est une sorte de couple depuis si longtemps c'est parce qu'on est comme vous? Que nos sentiments sont aussi fort que les votres.

Yumichika : Tu as peut être raison... C'est vrai que depuis qu'il m'a sauvé lors de notre rencontre je me suis souvent imaginé en couple avec lui mais bon...

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Mais après tu t'es dit qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais car il t'a vu quand tu étais un être laid et faible.

Yumichika : Hey! J'étais pas laid...

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Hmm non je dois l'admettre que t'es pas si mal mais je continue a penser que tu devrais mettre l'une de mes plumes plutôt que tes fausses.

Yumichika : Je te l'ai déjà dit que tes plumes sont démodés.

Ils sortirent en même temps de leur cabine. Yumichika avait un pantalon noir, et un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste rouge et son zanpakuto lui avait un pantalon blanc, et un pull vert à col roulé. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, et Ikkaku trouva que son ami était beau comme toujours mais étrangement, être à côté de son zanpakuto qui n'était pas mal non plus le mettait en valeur... Enfin surtout à ses yeux. Ils payèrent et repartirent mais n'ayant pas envie de retourner à la Soul society, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu de la ville et se dirigèrent dans une auberge où il y avait une source chaude. Ils prirent deux chambres, une pour Yumichika et Ikkaku et l'autre pour les deux zanpakutos. Les deux shinigamis repensèrent à ce que leur avait dit leur zanpakuto respectif... Ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet donc ils commencèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était et après s'être déshabiller ils s'étaient plongé dans la source chaude. Yumichika soupire de bien-être et s'appuya confortablement contre les pierres et ferma les yeux.

Yumichika : Hmmm on a eut une bonne idée de venir ici... Sa fait du bien.

Ikkaku : C'est vrai qu'on est bien ici...

Ils savaient que c'était le moment, mais Ikkaku était perdu dans ses pensées, enfin plutôt dans son admiration de Yumichika. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être un ange avec ses cheveux qui bougeaient avec l'eau. Mais quand ils se décidèrent enfin à parler, ils parlèrent en même temps. Après quelques rires nerveux, Yumichika posa son doigt sur la bouche d'Ikkaku pour parler le premier.

Yumichika : Je voulais te dire quelque chose, et je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps. Je t'aime.

L'autre shinigami prit dans ses mains celle de Yumichika qui l'empêchait de parler et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser était tellement passioné que Yumichika avait faillit finir sous l'eau si Ikkku n'avait pas passé un bras autour de son cou. Et ils se laissèrent aller aux carresses et aux baisers.

Dans la chambre des shinigamis, deux personnes se cachaient pour les observer. Et quand ils les virent s'embrasser, ils se relevèrent et retournèrent dans leur propre chambre.

Hozukimaru : J'aurais penser que ça t'énerverais qu'ils soient ensembles.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux et puis si Yumichika est sûr que ton maître ne vas pas l'abandonner il lui dira surement la vérité sur moi et j'aurais plus à me cacher.

Hozukimaru : En tout cas les regarder m'a donné une bonne idée.

Le plus grand des deux avait son sourire de carnassier, attrapa Ruri'iro Kujaku en le balançant sur son épaule et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

FIN

juste un petit détail, j'ai parlé de leur rencontre (bon ce n'est pas la vraie vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment ils se sont rencontrés) mais pour moi c'est Ikkaku qui a sauvé Yumichika


End file.
